


Drunk on Love

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bouncer!Shiro, Established Relationship, Host Club! AU, Host Clubs, Host!Lance, Implied Heith, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Minor Somnophilia, Nipple Play, Shiro likes to call Lance his Kitten, Slight Bondage, abnormal amounts of licking, lance has a praise kink, mentions of Shiro's body image issues, possessive!Shiro, sometimes masturbating or at least getting off helps you sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: “And in the end, we were all just humans, drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness.” - Christopher Poindexter====================“Now behave, I'm trying to ravish you!”“Ravish awa----Ay!” Lance squeaks as Shiro roughly bites his tit. “Okay! Ow, Rude - that hurt.”“That's what you get, Kitten,” Shiro teases him some more with a few licks, loving the feeling of the hard nipple against his moist tongue, making Lance cry out in pleasure. “You’re the one asking me for help...”“Why would I masturbate on my lonesome when I have a gorgeous boyfriend to do it for me” Lance, in a rare moment of coherency, waggles his eyebrows as a cocky smirk graces his lips. He spreads his legs further apart, trying to get Shiro’s attention to that one part of his anatomy where attention was needed the most.





	Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop wrote and posting smut after a really long time.
> 
> So I had this AU idea for a while now and I kinda shared it with [lancegetswrecked](https://lancegetswrecked.tumblr.com/) when I made a tumblr post about how I wanted to do a bunch of Shance AUs based on cliched anime tropes or just anime. More details are [here](http://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com/tagged/host-club-au) , if anyone is interested.
> 
> I am thirsty for Shance content, not gonna lie...

.

.

“Noooooo, I’m fine,” Lance murmurs from his slouched position on the bench, his head leaning against the still closed locker door. “I’ll wait for you, it’s okay.” He continues as he stifles a yawn.

“Lance…” Shiro can’t help but use his ‘im-not-mad-just-disappointed’ voice. “You don’t need to. It’s almost midnight and you look ready to keel over.”

 

Lance makes a whining noise in protest. Shiro can’t help but chuckle at this 27 year old man complaining like a toddler.

He wasn’t the only one as the other hosts, who were in the back room with them, gave them some laughs and a few eye rolls for their antics, they too were packing up and getting ready to go home after a job well done.

 

It was a long day, 2 bachelorette parties and a birthday were scheduled and everyone was just tired.

 

Lance, being one of the Castle of Lions’ most popular host, he had to work double time entertaining their guests - chatting, dancing, and just basically putting on a good show for them.

He was just drained now, being pushed and pulled all night by those who demanded his attention, and it was Shiro’s job as both bouncer and boyfriend to make sure none of the merchandise, such as the furniture, dining ware, and Lance himself were damaged.

 

“Shiroooo…” Lance moaned in displeasure as Shiro carefully moves him to rest against the backrest instead of  leaning heavily on his locker.

“I really can't help it if Keith scheduled me to close up today…” Shiro once again explains to Lance as he opens his boyfriend’s locker to grab his jacket and bag.

“Stupid Mullet…  keeping you here all to himself…” Lance jokes as he slips on the jacket that Shiro drapes over his shoulders.

“Nope, he left with Hunk a little while ago,” Shiro was now looking through Lance’s bag, double checking if he had his keys and phone in it. “Just me, Acxa, and Coran closing up today.”

 

“You sure you don’t want me to wait for you?  Coran doesn't mind me staying after hours,” Lance pouts at Shiro, who was still rummaging his messenger bag

.

“But I mind,” Shiro zips the bag close and looks Lance in the eye. “You worked hard today, Lance. You did a great job and deserve some rest.” He gives him a sincere smile, and that smile widens as Lance’s eyes sparkle from the praise.

“Yeah?” Lance had a big goofy smile on his face despite those tired looking blue eyes. He looks up at Shiro from his sitting position on the bench, Shiro couldn't help but imagine that Lance resembled very much like an all too eager puppy waiting for pats.

 

“Of course, Kitten.” Shiro kisses Lance on the forehead.

 

Lance’s brown hair was disheveled and sticking out in different directions.The suave gelled look he had earlier this evening didn't last long due to various guests running their well-manicured fingers through them.

 

His gorgeously tailored suit was now very much wrinkled and smelled like a whole department store’s worth of perfume was just poured into a blender…  not to mention the flaming red lipstick stains on the collar of his dress shirt and on his neck that Shiro very much wanted to wipe away and replace with his own.

 

Shiro couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in slight disgust at the memory of how those women were dancing too close to Lance, hands pulling his hair, and lips on his skin.

With his prosthetic arm gently holding on to Lance's shoulder, Shiro uses his left hand to comb through soft, glitter-covered brown hair, an attempt to make it look remotely presentable.

 

“Go home, take a bath, and get some rest…” Shiro reminds Lance as he tries to fix his clothes - straightening the collar and patting out a few wrinkles while subtlety wiping away the lipstick stain that was too near Lance’s adam’s apple. Bits of lipstick were sticking to the leather of Shiro’s gloved hand.

“Fine, fine, fine!” Lance giggles as he let's Shiro pull him up. He adjusts his bag and closes his locker shut.

 

“Ugh…  I do need a bath, don't I?” Lance looks at a nearby mirror to assess his current appearance. He grimaces in disgust. “I probably have glitter in places glitter shouldn't be anywhere near of!”

“If this is your way of tempting me to go home with you so you can have your way with me in the shower…  you almost won.” Shiro gives Lance a devilish grin before noticing Acxa poke her head behind the door.

 

“I’ll be with you in a minute, Acxa,” Shiro explains as he zips up Lance's jacket and pushes him towards the exit. “Just need to make sure Lance has everything so he isn't calling any of you guys for the keys-”

“Hey!  That was one time!”

“Lance… you asked Keith for the keys so you can grab your emergency hygiene kit from your locker. On. His. Day. Off.” Acxa commented as she enters the room.

“That was an emergency!” Lance points an accusatory finger at her while she brushes it off with an eye roll.

“Bumping into Taylor Swift at Starbucks isn't an emergency, Lance - she wasn't even Taylor Swift!”

“Maybe so…” Lance’s posture slouches slightly, knowing that he lost this battle. Shiro could barely contain his amusement.

 

Shiro has heard this story a dozen times already, mostly from Keith as he emphasizes how much of a handful Lance can be.

 

As Head of Security, Keith had a lot on his plate, rules to uphold regarding the safety of the establishment…  and Lance was the reason 30% of those rules were made.

With Shiro being the New Guy™ on the Security Team, he was tasked on Lance Duty most of the time. That was 5 months ago.

 

Shiro, who is now dating the troublemaking Host, is practically on Lance Duty 24/7, and loving every second of it.

 

With Keith out, Acxa was Second-In Command. She was just as strict as Keith but she let's Shiro handle Lance on his own. Keith would still hover over the couple assuming that Shiro’s soft spot for Lance will cause him to be lax in disciplining him.

 

Keith is half-right. Shiro will most definitely let Lance get away with most things, but he does enjoy disciplining his kitten. But not everyone needs to know that.

 

“Before, I forget…” Acxa adds as she reveals an envelope she had hidden behind her back. Lance eyes widen as he walks towards the sharply dressed woman.

“The congressman’s wife left you a really lovely and hefty tip,” Acxa says with a slight serious tone as she hands over the envelope filled with cash to Lance, who quickly opens it to count.

 

“Holy Crow! This…  this is a lot…” Lance’s hands were shaking at seeing all that money at once. Shiro couldn't help but whistle and appreciate the large sum.

“I reminded Mrs. Harris about our rules regarding gifts and tips. I also have talked to Coran and Allura about it, as well.” Acxa explained in a casual manner, “Boss says it's your money and you do what you want with it.”

 

Working at The Castle of Lions pays more than enough. Allura pays her employees well and the gifts/tipping issue is just a precaution due to a few incidents in the past.

 

Prior to moving in with Shiro, which was a month ago, Lance lived in a small, 1 bedroom apartment. His only luxury were his clothes and beauty products, which he needed for work. The majority of his paycheck, Lance gives to his family to help them with their day-to-day.

 

Lance actually looks nervous as he counts and recounts the money. Shiro carefully rests his head on top of Lance's as a reminder that whatever decision he makes, Shiro will support him.

 

“This is more than enough to buy both Maricel and Gabby new school books…” Lance murmurs as he thinks about his niece and nephew who were about to start elementary school soon.

With nimble fingers, he takes more than half of the money and quickly puts the bundle into a pocket in his bag. There were still a few hundred bills in the envelope which he gives back to Acxa.

 

“Here, I got what I need.” Lance says with a small, honest smile as Acxa accepts the money.

She takes out a couple of bills and hands the rest to Shiro, who reluctantly accepts it.

 

“This will be for the damages caused by your little dance number earlier,” Acxa has a wicked smile on her face as she pockets the money, Lance had the decency to looked embarrassed.

 

Lance’s cheeks grew scarlet as he remembered getting roped into dancing on top of Pidge’s bar à la Coyote Ugly by a tipsy Bride-to-be. It took the combined efforts of both Shiro and Zethrid to get Lance and 3 bridesmaids off the bar counter before Pidge started throwing flaming shots at them.

 

“You kids buy yourself something nice…” Acxa gave Shiro an encouraging pat on the chest. “But plan it out tomorrow, me and the big guy here have work to do.” She tilts her head towards the exit door, signaling Lance to go on home.

 

“Don't keep him too long,” Lance gives Acxa a quick kiss on the cheek as Acxa playfully gives his butt a pinch.

 

Shiro quickly wrapped his left arm around Lance’s middle as he and Acxa parted.

 

“Go straight home, okay? I better not see you loitering around,” Shiro lightly scolds him as he kisses Lance on the nose and on the lips.

“Hmmp, fine.” Lance pouts as he reluctantly steps away from Shiro and walk through the exit doors.

Lance waves at them both before he turns the corner to go out into the quiet streets. Shiro closes the door as Acxa activates the security systems.

 

“I'll be with Coran in his office as he counts tonight's earnings, I want you with Pidge and double check the locks on the liquor room.” Acxa gives out instructions as they walk back into the main area.

“Copy that,” Shiro gives her a mock salute as he walks towards the bar where Pidge was still doing inventory.

 

* * *

 

Shiro makes his way to his apartment, double checking the app on his phone that notifies him of the status of the Castle of Lions’ security systems.

The screen flashes green and nothing noteworthy was showing up on the cameras, Shiro declares this a job well done.

 

He transfers his phone to his prosthetic hand as the other digs his coat pocket for his keys. Shiro makes a triumphant grunt as he finally finds them and opens the front door.

 

The lights in the hallway, kitchen, and main area were turned off. Shiro almost trips on Lance's jacket that he left of the floor.

_At least I know he's home…_

 

Shiro diligently hangs both his and Lance's jackets on the coat hanger before making his way to the bedroom where he notices the lights were still on there.

 

“Lance? I'm home.” Shiro announces his arrival as he steps into the room.

 

Both bedroom and adjourning bathroom lights were on, Shiro can still smell the sweet lingering scent of Lance's shower gel in the air while the man himself was supine on the bed with his arms covering half his face. He looked delicious dressed in just a pair of black boxer shorts and one of Shiro’s button up pajama tops.

 

“Kitten, you okay?” Shiro carefully sits on the bed, making sure not to jostle his boyfriend.

“I'm tired…  I feel dead tired,” Lance murmurs, his voice muffled. “But I can't sleep and I've been trying for the past few minutes!”

 

He extends both his arms above his head, groaning as his muscle stretch. His face is uncovered for Shiro to see, his grey eyes drink up every inch of Lance, especially those gorgeous blue eyes and that adorable pout.

 

“Takashi, help?” Lance whines almost pitifully.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Shiro kisses him lightly and breaks away quickly before Lance can deepen the kiss. “But let me get out of my work clothes first…”

 

Lance had a very impish smile on him as his eyes follow Shiro’s every move.

 

Shiro playfully puts on a show for his boyfriend.

 

He slowly unbuttons his dress shirt with his left hand, slowly revealing the skin underneath - scars and all.

 

The Shiro from months ago would have never dared to do this, uncomfortable with all the markings on his skin, glaring at the empty space beside him where his right arm used to be.

 

He can barely look at himself in the mirror - what more to have a partner dare look at him naked?

 

But he has been getting better - he has been getting a lot of professional help, thanks to the support of his friends.

 

It was a process.

He still wears long sleeves when out in public.

He still wears gloves to work.

He still wears shirts when going swimming.

 

Shiro was still sensitive about people looking at him like he was some spectacle, a curiosity to be observed and scrutinized.

Being naked in such an intimate setting, like in the context of sex, being so open and vulnerable in front of another person would very much still be out of the question.

 

But Lance - Lance has been very patient and understanding with Shiro. Always sweet and never judging.

 

Shiro leaves his dress shirt open, not taking the article of clothing off his body completely just yet, showing off his chest and abs. He smirks as he hears Lance make a small gasp.

 

Shiro looks down at his boyfriend who has now slowly moved to the edge of the bed in his attempt to get closer to him. He was still on his back, clothes in a wrinkled mess. The pajama top pushed up while the shorts were low on his hips, revealing a toned abdomen and a delicious trail of short brown curls from his navel that continues beneath the waistband of his boxers.

His long legs were spread coyly apart, an invitation. His eyes were fully dilated, the blue of his irises barely visible.

 

Lance is always looking at him like he sees him and it makes Shiro feel grounded.

To have those ocean blue eyes look at him, scars and missing parts, sees them as part of him but not his totality.

Especially now when those eyes read nothing but desire, hunger, trust, and so much love.

 

Using his teeth, Shiro removes both his gloves and throws them aside before he pushes the shirt off his shoulders and unto the bedroom floor. Gray, stormy eyes observe the other man as Shiro gets closer to him, kneeling down by the bed.

 

“Enjoying the show?” Shiro lets the fingers of his left hand caress the warm skin of Lance’s cheek, feeling it grow warm as blood rushes underneath, red blossoming - adding another shade to his rich, caramel skin.

 

Lance closes his eyes in bliss, groaning in pleasure at the sensation of another - no, his boyfriend’s hand caressing his face then those fingers combing through his hair.

“Because it's you, Takashi…” Lance cranes his neck to kiss Shiro’s wrist, feeling the strong pulse against his lips.

 

With his prosthetic hand- expensive, complex,and very unfeeling- he let's the cool metal slip under Lance’s shirt. Metallic fingertips lightly press and prod at Lance’s most ticklish parts - his hip and near his ribs - Eliciting squeals of delight.

 

“Takashi! Babe!” Lance tries to squirm away from Shiro’s touch, he can barely tell him to stop between his laughing.

“Sorry, couldn't help myself” Shiro’s voice sounded deeper, huskier, as he pushes Lance back into the middle of the bed as he positions himself between Lance’s legs. “Help me with these pants?”

 

Lance kisses the scar on the bridge of Shiro’s nose as his fingers unbuckle his belt and unzips him. Shiro leans forward and catches those lips in a kiss. A bit of tongue is introduced, asking for entry, and he gets it.

 

Lance lets his own tongue brush against Shiro’s, he tries to remember if he brushed his teeth.

He didn't.

Shiro can still taste the fruity cocktails that was served hours before on Lance's tongue. A sweet burst of flavor on his very sweet Kitten.

 

Shiro lets Lance get a stable hold on him, the other man’s hands are on his shoulders as he awkwardly pushes his pants down.

They both break away for air, their breathes mingling between them, faces flushed red.

 

Shiro throws his pants to the other side of the room, leaving him with only his boxers.

Shiro positions his hips in a way that Lance was practically sitting on his lap, those long lovely legs wrapped around his middle. Shiro can feel Lance's erection against his abdomen while his own was snug between Lance’s ass cheeks.

 

“Lay down and relax, Kitten” Shiro whispers into Lance's ear. “Let me do the rest, let me make you feel good…”

“I know you'll do,” Lance moans back, letting his erection rub against Shiro.

With his arms around Shiro's shoulders now, he uses it as leverage to lift himself off the bed to grind himself against Shiro.

 

The friction was sweet relief to Lance who had been thinking about Shiro all night.

 

Though Lance's job was to entertain his customers with his flirtations and attention, his affections are reserved for this gorgeous man in his arms. Lance recalls how devilish Shiro always looks in his uniform, complete with his leather gloves and slicked back hair.

 

Lance enjoys striking the match that is Shiro’s slight possessive nature that he hides in the darkest regions of his heart. They are both aware of each other's limits and never go beyond certain lines.

 

They have jobs to do and they both respect that.

 

Lance may start to lean a bit too close as he tells a joke or dance a bit more loosely, a bit more wildly - and then Shiro is suddenly there at the periphery of his vision, the ever watchful guardian, like a dragon watching over a prized treasure.

And it always sets Lance's heart a racing - to feel so wanted and needed, even after the night is through and the masks and personas are gone.

 

Even with the persona that is the Blue Paladin of the Castle of Lions is now stored away in a locker and all that is left is a boy from Cuba and that boy from Cuba is more than enough for someone like Shiro, is worthy of Shiro’s trust and love.

 

“Naughty Kitty…” Shiro says between the kisses he is showering on Lance's neck and jawline, “I said let me do the work, just lay down and look pretty…”

Lance moans in protest as Shiro takes a hold of both his hands and unwinds himself from Lance's embrace.

 

Shiro manhandles Lance back into his desired position, arms above his head while his legs are spread with Shiro seated between them - every inch of Lance is in front of him and within reach.

 

“Don't make me tie you up,” Shiro teases as he unbuttons Lance's shirt, leaving kisses and the occasional hickey on newly revealed skin. “But you'll like that of course…”

“Hnnnn… ‘Kashi…” Lance winces as cold air hits all the fresh markings Shiro left on his skin.

 

Shiro’s top was a bit too big for Lance’s slimmer frame, it was barely hanging on now that it was unbuttoned. He quickly hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of Lance’s boxers and tugs them down, freeing his long and lovely cock. Lance hisses at the change in sensation and Shiro distracts him by licking and sucking on his clavicle.

 

He can still smell hints of feminine perfume on Lance's skin - or he just thinks he does.

“You still smell of them…” Shiro murmurs against his skin, still kissing and sucking. Both his hands, warm flesh and cold metal, are on Lance's chest - thumbs rubbing and pinching his nipples.

 

Lance was making small mewling noises as he tries to both squirm away from the cold metal fingers and lean into Shiro’s searing touch. His hands are now buried into Shiro’s hair, pushing his head down and pulling hair. Precum drips down his erection as he humps the air, only occasionally rubbing against his boyfriend’s sculpted abs, leaving a small mess there.

 

Shiro goes back to devouring the adorable noises leaving Lance’s mouth, metal fingers are pulling and pinching one of Lance’s nipples, while his left hand keeps a hold of Lance's wrists, keeping his hands off Shiro and remain above Lance's head.

 

Shiro can see goosebumps appearing on Lance's arms.

He smirks into the kiss before he slips his tongue deeper into Lance's mouth, brushing up against the roof of the other man's mouth and teeth. Shiro tries to ignore the wet spot growing on his own boxers, either from his own precum or from Lance’s weeping cock rubbing against him.

 

Drool was starting to drip from the corner of Lance's mouth and he was feeling a little breathless, light headed, his vision a bit hazy.

 

A long groaning noise escapes him as Shiro breaks the kiss.

 

“Just takes your breath away, doesn't it?” Lance can barely finish his joke between gulps of air. Shiro tried to stop himself from laughing, his shoulders shaking in his poor attempt.

 

“I love you.” Shiro says sincerely, kissing him on the lips sweetly. Lance smiles into the kiss, ignoring the slight ache on his bruised lips.

“Hmmm…  love you, too.” Lance murmurs back into Shiro’s lips.

 

Shiro then kisses his Adam’s apple, then on the spot of his chest where his heart is.

“Now behave, I'm trying to ravish you!”

“Ravish awa----Ay!” Lance squeaks as Shiro roughly bites his tit. “Okay! Ow, Rude - that hurt.”

“That's what you get, Kitten,” Shiro teases him some more with a few licks, loving the feeling of the hard nipple against his moist tongue, making Lance cry out in pleasure. “You’re the one asking me for help...”

“Why would I masturbate on my lonesome when I have a gorgeous boyfriend to do it for me” Lance, in a rare moment of coherency, waggles his eyebrows as a cocky smirk graces his lips. He spreads his legs further apart, trying to get Shiro’s attention to that one part of his anatomy where attention was needed the most.

 

“Tsk… How lewd of you…” Shiro jokes as he continues suckling on Lance’s other nipple, letting the tip of his tongue bump and press into the hard nub. “Needing to get off so you can fall asleep…”

“You wouldn’t like me any other way, babe -- Ooohhh,” Lance moans loudly as he looks down to see Shiro’s left hand wrap around the base of his neglected cock. “Yessss…”

 

“Oh, Kitten…” Shiro’s voice was almost muffled, his face still pressed closely into Lance’s bare chest.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Shiro moves his hand up and down the shaft a few times before stopping right below the head. He tightens his hold enough that Lance’s hip moves to fuck his fist, but Shiro stops him with his prosthetic hand on the other man’s hip, holding him down.

 

“Sssshhh… My pretty, little Kitty,”  Shiro loves listening to Lance’s gasping and moaning, he slowly increases the volume by dragging his tongue from one nipple to the other, up to his clavicle, small licks to his neck, tasting salty sweat,before diving into his open mouth, all the while his thumb teases the slit of Lance’s cock.

 

Shiro gives Lance the space he needs to breathe as he watches those blue eyes lose focus and roll up. Those lovely bruises lips, shiny with spit, quiver as moans escape them.

 

“So good, so good, my lovely Kitten…”

“ Ta-Taka… shi… ‘Ka-Kashi...”

Lance can barely say his name, his brain now in a very pleasant haze of pleasurable sensations.

Shiro gets a brilliant idea as he watches Lance's pathetic attempts to gain friction from his hand. He regretfully lets go of his boyfriend, who sobs at the lack of warmth that was Shiro’s body next to him, as gets off the bed to grabs his belt.

 

Once the belt was obtained, he was back on the bed and next to Lance. He makes soothing noises as he tries to get Lance's attention back to him.

 

“Kitten, Lance… I want to fuck you, but we're not prepped for that at the moment,” Shiro lovingly wipes the sweat from Lance's brow, the other man slowly turns to face him. “I'm going to use my belt to keep your legs together, nice and tight, okay? But I want you to say if that's okay with you…”

 

Lance nods but he eventually remembers his words, “Yes, it's okay…”

“Thank you,” Shiro kisses Lance again in a reverent manner, starting with his forehead, to his nose, lips, chest, and ends on his navel.

 

Lance's legs were still spread widely apart, Shiro's going to play around a bit before securing them together.

Shiro blows cool air on to the tip of Lance's dick, causing the other to moan and jerks at the suddenness.

“And you call me the tease!” Lance cries out as he half-heartedly kicks Shiro’s left shoulder.

Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he carefully takes hold of Lance's right foot, peppering his leg with kisses, leaving love bites on his inner thigh.

“You are going to be the death of me, Takashi Shirogane…” Lance whispers, out of breath. He almost shouts as he feels a warm, wet mouth around his cock. “I am NEVER asking you for help like this again…”

Shiro even dares to chuckle with Lance cock halfway down his throat, the vibrations sending sparks shoot across Lance’s vision. He arches his back with a loud gasp, already at the edge.

 

Small spurts of cum escape his cock and down Shiro’s very eager mouth. With his left hand, he takes a hold of the base of Lance's cock, letting it slip out of his mouth with a loud, wet pop.

 

“Just fuck me already, Kashi…  you're driving me insane!” Lance groans out, licking his lips between deep breathes, he feels drool drip down his chin.

 

“Okay, Kitten…  just wait for a little while…”

Shiro takes a half minute break to appreciate the view before him. Lance looked like a work of art, covered in love bites and sweat, his hair was a complete mess. His chest rising up and down with his breathing, dark brown nipples still very much erect and more sensitive as ever. Lance’s knees occasionally twitching with his need for release. Throbbing member still in Shiro's grasp, balls heavy with cum.

 

Shiro carefully releases Lance's cock, making sure he wasn't ready to blow his load before the Main Event was to begin. He holds Lance's legs tightly, locking them together with his belt, which was secured right above his knees.

 

With the belt in place, Shiro finally takes off his very soiled and ruined boxers, freeing his erection, letting the cool air wane his arousal.

 

Shiro pushes Lance's legs against the other’s chest, almost folding him in half.

“Kitten?” Shiro asks sweetly, “Be a sweetheart and hold your legs for me as I fuck you into the mattress…”

Lance silently does as instructed, locking his knees together as he grips on to his calves.

Shiro drinks in the sight of Lance's winking hole and balls, slightly wishing they had more time to prep for anal sex - maybe tomorrow.

 

“Now hold it… just like that, baby! Such a good Kitty,” Shiro praises him as he reaches around and gives Lance's cock a few tugs, letting a little ejaculate leak out and into his palm.

Shiro them rubs the collected cum unto his own erection, mixing Lance's cum with his own precum. He slips his cock between Lance's sweaty thighs, he moans at the feeling of his cum coated cock rubbing against his boyfriend’s.

 

“Aahhhhh… Yess…” Lance can barely move in this position, with Shiro's weight very much pinning him into place. He was enjoying the feeling of Shiro’s larger and girthier cock rub against his hickey covered thighs and very erect cock.

“Keep those thighs together for me, Kitten…” Shiro’s right hand holds on to the headboard for purchase as he thrusts back and forth into Lance, his own heavy sack bumping against Lance's balls.

 

With Lance's legs between them, Shiro wasn't flexible enough to lean any further and kiss Lance some more - meaning Lance's mouth wasn't occupied at the moment and very much free to shout and moan as much as he wants.

“Keep them nice and tight, Kitten,” Shiro pleads as his left hand holds on to Lance's hip as he quickens his thrusting.

 

Lance can barely hear him, can barely see him, only feel.

 

He feels Shiro's weight grounding him in this moment.

Strong thrusts rocking him like the unrelenting ocean waves. Smell of sweat and sex, suffocating and intoxicating.

Lance's legs quiver and shake the more pleasure he feels clogging his mind. He forces them together, his nails digging deeply into flesh as he holds on to his position.

 

“Tighter, Kitten… yes… like that, oh you feel so good…” Shiro alternates from thrusting to grinding, he can feel the sweat and cum coating Lance's thighs, making it smoother and making it a more forgiving friction against the sensitive flesh of his cock.

Lance, drunk on praise, tries to thrust forwards despite the very awkward position he was in. His mind focusing on the feeling of the head of Shiro's cock bumping against the bit of flesh between the base of his dick and balls, shaft rubbing against shaft, his hips hitting his ass.

 

“God… Oh god… Taka-Takashi… I-I…” Lance's vision goes completely white, brain on overdrive as his orgasm passes through every nerve of his body, electrifying and satisfying.

 

He comes and comes, a white sticky mess on his abdomen. He can no longer feel how his joints ache or how raw his throat feels - just the intense heat of pleasure overwhelming his body.

 

Shiro who continues thrusting, enjoying the view of Lance free falling into his own pleasure-high, spreads the mess further - rubbing his dick into the warm splatter of cum on Lance's belly.

 

A dull moan still escapes Lance's lips as he still feels Shiro grinding against his too sensitive cock, but the feeling slowly fades as his mind goes fuzzy and his eyelids grow heavy. He was starting to see spots before his eyes as the high fades into the welcomed numbness of sleep.

 

Shiro grins triumphantly as he feels his own arousal nearing its peak as he watches Lance pass out, asleep.

Shiro carefully unbuckles the belt, freeing Lance's legs. They fall limply on to the bed, spread out, there was redness on the area where the belt was. A bruise was blooming on Lance's hip where Shiro held on to him.

 

With his left hand, Shiro furiously jerks himself off as he chases after his climax, riding that wave as it crashes.

 

He remembers how beautifully Lance's body just started jerking and twitching as he succumbs to his orgasm.

Mouth open as he gasps for air, tongue sticking out. Eyes almost white as they rolled into the back of his head. How heavenly it felt to have that cock twitch and ejaculate against his own very sensitive erection.

 

Shiro gives out a loud shout as he cums. He continues to jerk himself off on top of Lance, painting his skin with his jizz.

He makes a mess on Lance's thighs, his cum mixing with Lance's own on his belly, smaller splatters on Lance's chest.

 

Shiro was still breathing hard, cock half-hard, as he steps off the bed to take a good look at his sleeping, satisfied boyfriend. He commits this wrecked and debauched image into memory. This was a side of Lance no one but Shiro can be a witness to.

 

As Shiro feels his own pleasure-high fizzing out, his more logical and responsible brain starts rebooting.

 

As if on autopilot, he steps into the bathroom to retrieve a rag and basin of warm water. He slowly sits on the bed, careful not to jostle Lance awake. He lovingly wipes away their mess from Lance's body.

 

Once he was done, he redresses Lance, kissing his exposed chest before buttoning his top and retrieves a new pair of shorts in a matching color.

He covers him with his mother’s quilt before going into the bathroom once again to dispose of the dirty water and get a quick shower.

 

Clad in only a pair of grey sweatpants, Shiro surveys the bedroom floor littered with their clothes and soiled boxers.

 

He decides that it will be Tomorrow!Shiro’s problem as he turns off the main lights and settles himself next to Lance on the bed, finally letting the tiredness set into his body.

 

He methodically detaches his prosthetic from his person, setting it down on the bedside table. He massages his right shoulder, making sure that blood was circulating properly.

Shiro double checks both his and Lance's phones for any messages and to see if their morning alarms were set before he turns off the bedside lamp.

 

With a content hum, he snuggles into Lance's side, throwing his left arm over his sleeping form to pull him closer. He starts counting the rise and fall of Lance's chest, letting the sound of his breathing lull him to sleep.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of constructive criticism is welcomed here, I like hearing/reading about what you guys think and where should I improve on!
> 
> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...


End file.
